Cloud
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: Kim and Ron go cloud gazing...but that's not all Ron has planned. Response to whitem's 'Out of Your Element' challenge in chat.


"You know KP, we haven't done this for a while. Hard to believe, eh?" Ron gave a light-hearted laugh as he laid down on the grass, beckoning his girlfriend to do the same.

"Yeah. When was the last time? When we were 10?" Kim laid herself down next to him, tucking her arms under her head as support as they gazed into the sky. "Then again, cloudgazing isn't exactly the most interesting thing for anyone to do."

"True…but since when have we just been anyone?" He turned his head sideways to give Kim one of his goofy grins, his unkempt bangs flopping in the slight breeze. Kim couldn't help but to grin as well and feel a bit of a fuzzy warmth bloom in her chest. Sometimes she was sure that he could melt a glacier with just that smile. '_I don't think I'll ever get tired of just seeing him look at me like that_'

Ron turned his head back toward the sky and sighed. "This is a pretty good day to do this. Lots of clouds, bright sun, grassy hill, and not a supervillain in sight. This is the third most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Only the third?" Kim teased a little, giving him a half-smile. "What are the other two things?" She put a finger to her chin and mock-thought. "Hmm…I'm guessing that the naco is number one. Hard to top something as beautiful as that."

The blonde laughed and shook his head. "Diablo sauce goes great with it! Same with extra cheese sauce." He tapped Kim on the nose as he said, "But you're only partly right. The naco is number two on Ron's World Wonders List of the Most Beautiful Things Ever."

"What's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"The most beautilicious thing? Shouldn't it be obvious, KP?" The look he gave her told her everything she wanted to know about what his number one choice was. His hand slid down to her cheek and his thumb caressed it tenderly. The intense look he gave her was so filled with love that she almost felt inadequate. That she didn't deserve him or his dedication. He was more than any girl deserved, she knew. But for some reason, he had chosen her.

Kim realized with surprise that she was now reciprocating the action and had his head cradled in her lap. A smile crossed her face as he relaxed and snuggled into her. She swept his bangs away from his forehead affectionately only to have the strands of hair return to their positions moments later. They sat there for a few minutes, just looking at each other in wonder.

"I wish we could do this forever," Kim mumbled absent-mindedly.

"Yeah. Forever," Ron echoed. He gave her a searching look for a second before he sat back up and flopped down next to her, letting his hand rest in hers. She squeezed it and entwined the rest of her arm with his. They stared at each other for a good few seconds more before Ron's eyes glanced at the sky. "Oh!" His head snapped to attention and his free hand pointed excitedly at the sky. "Look! It's Z-boy!"

Kim took a look in the sky to where Ron was pointing. It took her a second to find it, but once she had it was almost unmistakable. The shadows the cloud made gave the impression of a face smiling with unabashed glee, a small streak creating the antennae for his hat.

"I wonder if Nakasumi-san found a new way to advertise," Kim jokingly thought aloud. They laughed together and moved a little closer so that their shoulders were now touching. "My turn." She took her time scanning the skies for something that could compete against Z-boy. There were a few half formed animals that she saw. There was also a shoe and a basketball. But they weren't anything that could beat—

Suddenly she saw the perfect little critter hidden among the other clouds. Fitting considering the size of the actual animal.

"Ron, it looks like Rufus hitched a ride into the sky." Kim's face twisted into a barely-contained laugh as Ron sent her a confused glance.

"What do you mean? We left Rufus with Hana and my parents. Where would he go?" Kim grabbed Ron's face and turned it toward the sky again and directed his eyes to a small cloud that looked like it was scurrying across the sky. It was the spitting image of their naked mole rat buddy running between the other animals save for the coloring.

"Oh yeah…" Ron squinted a little. "Hehe. Look! Debutante's chasing him around." A larger cloud was just starting to take the form of a cat was following behind Cloud Rufus as if in pursuit. "Run Rufus! Don't let her catch you!" The mock warnings were in vain as Cloud Rufus was consumed by the larger and faster-moving cat cloud. "Aww. Rufus didn't make it."

"Well at least Debutante got a happy ending," Kim laughed. They continued like this for a few more minutes, each taking a turn to find a cloud that resembled something they knew. They found a couch, a jet, Motor Ed's mullet, a GameStation, a section of an air vent, and a batch of flowers in the half-hour that they had sat there together. Now they were just enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly Ron jumped to attention and started motioning to the sky.

"KP! Look! Look at that!" He got to his feet and gave the sky a hard look. "What IS that?!"

"Hmm?" Kim got to her feet and looked to where Ron was staring. "I don't see anything…"

"I do! It's…sparkling? And round." Kim tensed and searched for whatever Ron saw.

"The Lorwardians?" Kim whispered. Had the rest of them come for revenge? Were Warmonga and Warhok that high-ranking to warrant another wave?

"Well…no. But they are the reason that it's there."

Kim's face relaxed a little but she couldn't let herself relax completely. She turned to him in hopes that he could point her in the direction of what he was seeing. "Ron, what are…you…?" Kim came to a stop, her eyes suddenly finding the round and sparkling object that her boyfriend had found. Ron was standing before her shifting his weight nervously between his feet…and in his hands he held a small silver ring.

"KP, I've been thinking. A lot. About us. About what we'll do with our lives." She heard his voice and could hear the quiet tears in it, but couldn't get herself to move from the spot. "After Warmonga and Warhok took you, I…I didn't really know what to do. The only thing I could think of—that I absolutely had to do—was find you." His head was down, looking almost with an absurd amount of focus on the ring as he spoke. "I was afraid. I…" his voice broke a little "I thought they might've…done something to you. Imagine my relief when you came barreling down the hallway toward me."

The choked-up and desperate tone in Ron's voice almost made Kim cry and she knew that he had to reassure him. "Ron…"

But he cut her off. "Then later, when they had beaten you and Shego down…they BEAT you! Kim Possible. My KP. And…" she saw a trickle of tears run down his face "…and they said they were going to…to…" She knew what they had been planning because Ron had told her afterward at the beach party what had happened. She would have become one of their crowning trophies. He had managed to rescue her and Shego. That much she had been awake for. Ron had seemed okay about the alien's plan before and Kim had thought that saving her had had a therapeutic effect. It hadn't even occurred to her that he wasn't okay.

Her hand found its way to his shoulder and she gave it a reassuring squeeze. This calmed him enough to let him continue though he skipped over the part that he'd faltered at.

"KP…Kim…we've known each other for as long as I can remember. We've been through the worst and the best. Heck, not even aliens could tear us apart!" His voice took on a more cheerful tone and he lifted his head to look at her. His face was streaked with tears, but more importantly it had a sort of determination to it that took Kim aback. She suspected what was coming but wasn't entirely sure she was ready. They were so young and they had only been dating for a little over half a year and—

He continued, cutting her away from her thoughts. "What I'm trying to say…well, we've known each other for what seems like forever. I don't ever want to lose you And…I'd like to make it so we can stay together for the rest of forever." Ron dropped to his knee and held it up to her, looking her in the eye. "Kimberly Anne Possible, will you marry me?"

She stared at the ring being offered to her in shock. Her thoughts were racing now along with her heart, her suspicions confirmed by the proposal. Ron had just proposed to her! She wasn't ready for this. She was too young. He was too young. They had just graduated high school. Who KNEW where either of them would end up?

Kim looked from the ring to Ron's face and came back to reality. This wasn't just anybody. This was Ron. _Her_ Ron. They had stuck together through absolutely everything. He had always been there for her when she had needed him. Through all their missions, through all the danger and insanity and pants-dropping, he had been there for her. He had even followed her into space! Looking at his familiar features, she found herself wanting to see that face next to her every day for the next lifetime.

"Yes," she said, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Ron…of course I will!"

Ron took her hand and slipped the ring on. "Hey, it fits! I wasn't entirely sure it would since it was my great-grandma's and all…" He stood up and found himself bum rushed by his now-fiancé.

"I…I love you _so_ much!" Kim let herself snuggle into his shoulder while he enveloped her in a hug.

"I love you too, KP."

* * *

**Author's Notes****:**

_This is my response to a challenge from whitem. In chat, he gave several authors challenges to write out of their element. My challenge was to write a fluffy K/R story. Hopefully I did a decent job of it. Not my cup of tea, but I'm sure that some of y'all will enjoy it._


End file.
